Nevermore
by skywalkerspock
Summary: Blaine loses a bet to Santana. AU post college NYC.


**_Chapter 1: Paying the Piper_**

Blaine shrugged his shoulders and sighed. After cycling thru a series of upper body stretches,he unfolded his legs, rose from the sinfully soft leather sofa and shuffled over to window. Starring out onto Columbus Circle, he watched the people rush by, just little dots to his eyes ,as he peered down from the windows of 82nd floor office.

Everything moved so quickly in NYC. He loved the urban lifestyle but at a slightly slower pace. It's why he spent most of his time in Europe. New Yorkers were all go,no quit 24/7. Europeans had a better mix of work and play. An afternoon nap was socially acceptable. Plus Blaine loved that he could hop on a train and be in a different country for lunch and back home for dinner. Just getting cross town was a herculean effort on any given day in the city that never sleeps.

No longer focusing on the hustle and bustle outside, Blaine stood at the window, reflecting on his current situation. He could not believe four months had come and gone so quickly. The day he had been dreading was upon him. He had red in his ledger and the bill was due. Sighing again at a even higher octave, Blaine sulked his way back to the comforts of the Italian leather.

The dread, whom had been yelling at some poor soul for the past ten minutes while rolling her eyes at Blaine and typing out emails, was in the process of wrapping up her phone call. She never stopped multi tasking. It made NYC a perfect fit for her.

Call concluded, Ms. Santana 'Lima Heights' Lopez was now twisting in her overpriced Aeron chair, rolling her steepled hands like a cartoon villain and whistling happy days are here again. And she wasn't just happy to see Blaine, her best guy friend. Blaine had lost a bet and it was time for Santana to collect.

He thought it was a sure thing. Santana didn't even follow football. She picked the Baltimore Ravens, a 40 -1 long shot to win the Super Bowl,only because she liked the color purple. The color of nobility. She also mentioned ravens being harbingers of death but Blaine chose to over look that point. Santana was scary enough without having to think about bad omens.

Blaine had witnessed many Lima Heights blackouts from Santana in high school. Even now seven months pregnant and named partner at the top talent agency in the city did nothing to diminish her fire. If Santana felt she or anyone she cared about was being wronged, her alter ego Snix was unleashed.

Blaine had the advantage of falling into the cared about category so despite his current circumstances he still counted himself extremely fortunate. Lady lesbian luck,as Santana liked to quip, was usually on his side. He lived a charmed life. Homes in multiple cities, a career he loved and a friend like Santana who would defend him against any foe.

Of course, that would didn't make him immune to the colorful nicknames or a mild tongue lashing from time to time. Recently she had taken to laying into him more frequently than normal when they chatted. Her explanation being she didn't want him to think pregnancy changed her. It made their weekly Skype calls lively.

Now able to give him her full attention, Santana got right to the point. "Anderson, those big hazel green eyes and ridiculously long lashes may make the boys in Barcelona swoon but I gots my Auntie Snix shields up. So the pouting and eye lash batting and dramatic sighing isn't going to get you out of the bet. I won fair and square."

Blaine had to smile. His puppy dog faces and woe is me histrionics had gotten him out of many obligations so he had to try. "Fine," he whined as he drew his legs back on the couch. "I don't know why Brittany isn't going with you." As he spoke he shifted his weight on the sofa to pulled out his IPhone for a quick calendar check.

Santana laughed at him.

"Short Stack,you know I love Brits with all my heart but she is not the best person to have in any classroom environment. She is still worried Lord Tubbington II is going to make baby Pierce - Rivera join his outlaw gang. That's why I have you, my little idiot savant. You for the learnin' and Brits for the hand holdin'."

Blaine chuckled. "I though you had me for the 15% commissions."

"Well that doesn't hurt either. When can I expect to hear the new music now that we have you back stateside? Mama has her eye on some post baby dresses from the Fall 2013 Valentino collection and you know the couture ain't cheap."

"Well as my schedule is suddenly full the next few Mondays," Blaine pointed out, "I will have to let get back to you with my magna opus."

"Oh please", she cried, "I know how your mind works. You may claim to dread coming with me but secretly you hope to find inspiration in the undiscovered country."

"Is that what we are calling it now?", Blaine volleyed back as he eased off the couch to give Santana a goodbye kiss before running on to his next appointment and then a much needed nap.

"As a perfect gold star gay there is a list of places I thought I would never explore and a women's vagina was number one with a bullet."

"Consider this a temporary work visa." Santana shot back, as she stared at his departing backside,elegantly wrapped in tight cherry red Thom Browne pants.

"6pm sharp - my apartment Anderson. It's comfortable casual so you can leave the booty huggers in the closet. Don't be late. Remember we use clocks on this side of the pond, not sundials. And no using jet lag as an excuse. We have to make a good impression at our first Lamaze class!"

_**Author's notes**: This story started off as a prompt fill for a Klaine themed fan fic challenge earlier this year. The prompt was Klaine meeting at unusual places and Lamaze was one of the choices. I didn't finish it so it has been sitting in my draft folder. It is outlined as a 8-12 part story and I have two chapters completed. The POV changes to Santana in Ch 2, then Rachel and Kurt in subsequent chapters. My Blaine may read more Blarren than Blaine. After the summer of Darren 2013 and no Glee for months, it's hard to remove the bleed. Well maybe it's not hard and I am a wee bit of a lazy editor so what you have is Blarren. Reviews are appreciated. I really truly don't mind if they are negative just be specific as possible. It sucks isn't super helpful but I still thank u for taking the time to leave a review. It sucks because of xyz would be divine._


End file.
